


【all云|圭云】大眠

by bingtang



Category: all云 - Fandom, 圭云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingtang/pseuds/bingtang
Kudos: 11





	【all云|圭云】大眠

朴正洙右手飞快的回复着短信，左手还揽在怀里人的腰上。

金钟云有点不满意的扭着脖子转身亲他，朴正洙放下手机去迎接送上来的嘴唇，同时按着他的腰狠狠的顶了进去。

“哥……要走了吗？”金钟云伸出舌头舔掉朴正洙嘴唇边蹭上的口红印，他还没来得及卸妆就被人拉进房间里，混乱的亲吻里面也不知道到底是花了谁的唇膏。

朴正洙腾出一只手帮他疏解前面的欲望，轻轻拨弄着前面的龟头，“生气了吗？”

金钟云的脖子总是好看的很，这样子从后面看，嫩肉勾的人心痒痒。

朴正洙凑上去用力吮吸起来，“我先走可不是留给那群小子干坏事的。”

金钟云的手伸到后面去轻轻触碰朴正洙的脸，“那哥给我盖个章吧……”

朴正洙眸色暗了暗，又大开大合的顶弄了起来。

金钟云端着杯咖啡往外走，场地里的摄像机都已经清空了，只能远远听见院子外面还有工作人员在整理东西。

明天还有通告的人都已经回了首尔，只剩下自己还留在这里。前段时间放假的日子过于的悠闲惬意，这次来的偏僻清静的度假村就很合他的心意。

金钟云没走几步就停了下来，原因无它，后面涨涩湿润的触感实在是不好受。

“今天不能陪你了……”朴正洙咬着他的耳朵说，掰正他的头和他接吻，一边把炙热的精液全射进了后穴。

金钟云脸颊热热的夹紧腿，刚才朴正洙恶趣味的把他的内裤塞了进去，让他夹好了。金钟云没有反抗的接受了小小的恶作剧，男友的这种占有欲也满足了他的某种程度上的需求。

或许等回到首尔自己应该先去一趟特哥家里……他布置的作业总要他本人来检查才行……

金钟云驱散了脑子里的胡思乱想，掏出手机想要拍张照片。可是隔着一层玻璃，连外面泳池里的水都混浊了起来，金钟云来来回回换了几个滤镜都不好看，不满意的撅起了嘴。

站在原地蹭了蹭腿，金钟云还是推开了玻璃门往外走，果然出来拍照的光线好了太多。但金钟云站在门边看了看，构图还是不令人满意，又往池边走了走，确保所有的景物都按照心意摆在了镜头里才满意的按下快门。

“啊西吓死我了！”

金钟云瞪着突然从水里冒出来的人头，身子紧紧贴着后面的墙壁。

曺圭贤的头发湿漉漉的贴着头皮，抹了抹脸上的水，咧嘴笑了出来“艺声哥拍照好磨蹭啊，我在那边看你好久了！”

“臭崽子找打啊！”金钟云深吸一口气告诉自己不要跟弟弟生气，“怎么没回去？大晚上留在这里吓鬼呢？”

曺圭贤闻言手一撑就上到岸上，凑到金钟云身边说“当然是吓你了。”

金钟云一惊又往后缩了缩，曺圭贤却皱着眉头又伸头往金钟云脖子那里闻了闻，“哥喷香水了？好熟悉的味道……”

金钟云转身想溜，“你管我这么多……”

曺圭贤却阴沉下来脸，“你又和他一起了吗？”

金钟云惊慌失措的就要推开他就想跑，结果曺圭贤脚下打滑掉进了泳池。

金钟云迟疑的停下脚步，看着泛起水花之后再无异样的泳池，有点担心掉进去之后再没声音的家伙，该不会是呛到了？可是夜色太浓，完全看不清泳池里面的情况。

金钟云只好小心翼翼的弯下腰，却被突然伸出来的一双手抓住胳膊直接带进了泳池。

曺圭贤用力的碾咬着金钟云的嘴唇，可是固执的哥哥宁可一直憋着气也不肯松口，只是紧紧闭着眼睛抗拒着曺圭贤的拥抱。

金钟云感觉到按着自己肩膀的力量减小，浮到水面上才看见曺圭贤站在自己面前一脸阴沉。

金钟云张了张嘴想解释点什么，结果曺圭贤先开了口，“哥你的裤子……”

金钟云顺着曺圭贤手指的方向看过去，发现水面上漂浮着可疑的白色斑点，而源头正是自己。

“圭贤你听我解……”

金钟云被曺圭贤用力的推到池边抵住墙壁，“金钟云，好好的谈恋爱你不会，就这么喜欢给别人当炮友吗！”

金钟云侧着脸不肯看他，曺圭贤更加生气了，捏着金钟云肩膀的手几乎要把他捏碎，“就这么不要脸吗？给你的真心你不要要去捡别人剩的垃圾？还是你就喜欢这种……”

“啪”  
一声响亮的耳光打到曺圭贤脸上，金钟云压低着嗓音说，“那是你哥哥，尊重点儿。”

曺圭贤气极反笑，“哥哥就可以了是吗？”

他倾身过去盯着金钟云的眼睛，“那弟弟也应该可以了。”

金钟云的上衣早就已经湿透了，被人扒干净扔在了一边。曺圭贤头埋在水里，舔弄着粉红的乳珠，直到它发硬还不罢休。一直手拢住细嫩单薄的乳肉，张大了嘴巴全都叼在嘴里，抿出几颗牙齿去磨蹭光滑的皮肤。

金钟云原本用力的推着曺圭贤的脑袋，可被这样子的对待，从身前蔓延开的瘙痒逐渐替代了那一些不满的情绪。

原本的推拒变成了轻飘飘的抓着头发表达对过分力度的不满，被欲望完全裹挟之前，金钟云懊恼的想着自己不该放任曺圭贤的所作所为，可下一秒又被曺圭贤手上的动作吸引了注意力。恶劣的家伙捏住已经变大变硬的樱桃，用指尖狠狠的掐了一下。

曺圭贤玩弄够了才浮出水面，扣着金钟云的头和他接吻。可能是太着急了，亲吻变成了撕咬，金钟云伸着舌头试图赶走入侵者，结果被人用牙咬了一口，疼痛让他瞬间清醒下来。

胸口还热热的涨涨的，泡在冰凉的池水里面形成了强烈的反差。裤子里面灌满了水，连带着刚刚经历过情事的后穴也被湿透了的内裤撑开了。

曺圭贤好像看透了他的所思所想，利索的脱掉了他本来就松松垮垮的裤子，揉着他的臀肉挑衅的说，“裤子不穿好，你是等着人来操的吗。”

金钟云已经没有反驳的精力了，脱掉裤子之后随着两人的动作池水就会波动起来冲刷着后穴周围的嫩肉，又疼又痒。

金钟云只能软软的卸了力气靠着曺圭贤站立着。臀肉被用力的揉捏着，曺圭贤伸出一根手指顺着臀缝往下滑，一直到穴前才堪堪挺住，拨弄了几下软肉之后换来的是金钟云剧烈的战栗。

曺圭贤另一只手稳稳的搂在金钟云腰间，继续往下行动。试探的伸进已经微微张开的小洞，触感却是柔软湿润的棉质品。

曺圭贤极为缓慢的勾着一角把已经泡软了的内裤拿出来，冰冷的池水争先恐后的涌进去重新占领了温暖的甬道。

放慢的动作过分的放大了金钟云的触感，原本饱胀的后穴经历着被外来物品摩擦的轻微痛楚，挤进去的冷水又让人瞬间麻痹。细碎的波浪推挤着外围的嫩肉，金钟云难耐的收缩着后面，结果只是空虚的放走了冷水。

曺圭贤仔细的观察着金钟云的表情，得意的挑着眉毛问他，“怎么了？”

金钟云爬伏在他肩上，已经失去了仅有的理智，“圭贤，圭，帮帮我吧。”  
“求求你帮帮我。”

曺圭贤用力抱住他，已经肿胀了多时的性器被金钟云亲手放了出来，难耐的揉了揉头部把涌出的清液蹭掉，金钟云扶着弟弟的性器顶进了自己的后穴。

瞬间被填满的感觉惹得金钟云尖叫出声，和曺圭贤接触的每一处身体都变得炽热起来，饱满的性器挤出了每一滴水，大肆地在里面鞭笞起来。泡在池水里其他地方都因为寒冷而变得不那么敏感，似乎所有的感官都集中在了下面的地方。

金钟云感觉自己的身体变成了柔软温暖的容器，被轻易地打开了盖子，里面的每一寸内壁都被用力粗暴的碰触着。而自己还控制不了饥渴的软肉去主动的簇拥着前来侵犯的性器，像饥饿的婴孩一样，张开无数的嘴巴，不能放过食物的用力吮吸着。

被后穴层层温暖的包裹住实在是舒适，可曺圭贤还是嫌进的不够深入，他一只手扶着金钟云的腿盘到自己腰间，强迫他用完全打开的身体面对自己。

金钟云的头悬在水面上，被顶撞的只能无力摆动，曺圭贤凑过去咬他修长的脖颈，像抓住猎物的猎人一样贪婪的品尝着他的味道。

“这是他给你咬的？”

曺圭贤看见那个深红色的印记之后就停下了动作，“说！是他吗！”

金钟云晕晕乎乎的感到身上人的不满，眯着眼睛胡乱点点头，然后又凑过去想要讨要人更加用力的对待。

曺圭贤生气的在旁边更加用力的咬了下去，直到嘴里传来淡淡的铁锈味才放开。

“是我的。”

金钟云不知道他在干嘛，用脚勾着曺圭贤的腰想要继续。他无奈的更加卖力运动起来。

安稳的躺在床上时窗户外已经有了一点光亮，一向容易失眠的金钟云因为疲惫已经睡沉了过去。

曺圭贤侧躺在旁边摸着他刚刚吹干的头发，这个时候软软和和的人和刚才一点也不一样了。

“晚安哥哥。”

“嗯……晚安啊特哥……”


End file.
